<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture Perfect by JaskiersWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433691">Picture Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf'>JaskiersWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lambden Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bikers, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Feral Lambert (The Witcher), Flirting, Getting Together, Hallmark AU, Insecure Lambert (Witcher), M/M, Mechanic Lambert (The Witcher), Snow, Soft Aiden (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert's life is turned upside down when the most gorgeous man he's ever seen walks into the garage looking to get his bike fixed, so Lambert does the most obvious thing and runs into the office. Luckily for both of them, the newly single photographer has enough sense for both of them. </p><p>(Part Three of the Hallmark AU Collection, but can be read as stand alone)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lambden Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hallmark AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck!” Lambert cursed as he hit his head on the car bonnet. He’d been startled by the roaring sounds of a motorbike engine and jumped up whilst he’d been working under the car, and now he’d have the bruise to go with it. He yelled in frustration and laid back down before pushing off and rolling out from under the car. It was a sleek black Audi A3 that had come in for its MOT. The owner was a jackass but they paid well. </p><p>Renfri’s Harley pulled to a stop just beside him and she tugged off her helmet, tossing her curls free like something out of a fucking movie. Lambert wiped his greasy hands on his overalls and sat up to glare at her. </p><p>“What the fuck, Shrike?”</p><p>Renfri smirked. “You’re bleeding by the way.”</p><p>Lambert swore again and tried to find a clean part of his hands. He winced as he prodded at the already tender spot on his forehead, and sure enough his hand came away bloody. </p><p>“You’re a fucking liability, Shrike,” he growled and stormed away into the office to find the first aid kit. </p><p>He grumbled his way through washing the grease off his hands and cursed to high heaven when he applied the antiseptic wipe. Luckily it wasn’t deep enough to need stitches so he slapped a plaster on and skulked back into the workshop. </p><p>His jaw dropped when he saw their latest customer. He wasn’t one of their regulars, not anyone Lambert had seen around town either and he would have remembered him. The man was fucking gorgeous with long dark hair tied up in a bun, soft strands falling loosely by his chin. He was wearing tight navy blue slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The whole look was accompanied by a velvety navy blue waistcoat that had Lambert going weak at the knees. The man was laughing at something Renfri had said and Lambert felt his cheeks heat up. </p><p>“Fuck,” he grumbled and turned on his heels to go hide out in the office. He couldn’t deal with that level of hotness today. </p><p>Aiden glanced up to see a man hurrying away into the back room. The straps of his overalls hung by his side and Aiden tilted his head as he took in the sight of that magnificent arse. </p><p>Renfri’s fingers snapped in front of his face and he blinked. “You were saying?”</p><p>“We can fix your bike but it’s old. We don’t have the right parts in shop so we’ll need to order them in.” Renfri crossed her arms in front of her chest and rubbed her nose, wiping oil onto her face. </p><p>Aiden’s fingers itched for his camera. She just had this fierceness and presence about her that would play out so wonderfully in his work. That was the reason he’d come to a new city after all. He’d been bored of his office job and nine til five existence. He was an artist. He wanted to create and show the beauty of the world. </p><p>He smirked as he thought back to mystery man’s arse; there was certainly beauty in the world. </p><p>“I can come back.” </p><p>Renfri glared at him and rolled her eyes. “On your head be it.”</p><p>Aiden pulled on his coat, scarf and hat, winking as he waved good bye. He glanced one last time at his poor baby before walking out of the garage. He scoffed as the snow covered his eyelashes. It was gorgeous to photograph but he really hated snow. He hated the cold in general. He’d much rather be inside in front of a roaring fireplace with a hot drink in his hand and a partner to snuggle up with. </p><p>He sighed as that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Of course he would have no partner to snuggle with. His boyfriend had just dumped him and it was absolutely not the reason he’d decided to suddenly move towns and quit his job. He would never make such a reckless decision. </p><p>Oh but the redheaded mechanic with the nice butt, Aiden hadn’t even seen his face but he was pretty certain he was going to marry that man. It was nearly Christmas after all. </p>
<hr/><p>Lambert sighed as he stared up at the sign above the shop door, Bardic Buns. Lambert’s brother Eskel, and their friend Geralt, hadn’t fucking shut up about the new bakery and its owner since it had opened. Geralt was apparently now dating Jaskier, but Eskel would also blush if you mentioned the baker’s name around him. Lambert was suspicious. Something had gone on there… something that he really didn’t want to think about his brother doing but it did explain all those fishing trips that had been a lot less frequent since Geralt had started dating Jaskier. </p><p>He shuddered and grimaced. He was not going to be able to look the baker in the eye, but he was tired and he wanted cake for breakfast, not to mention he was curious about the man that had made such an impact on his family in such a short time. He sighed again and pushed open the door. It was warm inside the shop, decorated with tinsel and baubles, fake snow sprayed all over the window in tacky Christmas designs. Jingling Christmas songs were playing over the radio, and the smell of ginger and cinnamon filled the air. Lambert’s stomach rumbled at the smell, if the cakes tasted half as good as they smelled then he was in for a treat. He allowed himself a small smile and shuffled forward to get in line. He’d been in the queue for a couple of minutes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and swore. </p><p>The beautiful man from the garage was stood behind him. His long hair was loose today, falling past his shoulders, the ends tucked into his long rainbow scarf. The old Ducati was still at the shop until they could get the parts ordered in but the snowfall was causing delays. The man had dropped in a couple of times since to check up on the bike, and every time Lambert would flee to the office. He was just so fucking gorgeous and Lambert hated the way he made his heart flutter. It was so damned dramatic and he was happy being single at Christmas, he always had been. He didn’t want one man to come in a ruin that. </p><p>“Lambert right?”</p><p>“Yeah, Ducati 350 Scrambler 75?” Lambert growled, running his hands through his hair and definitely not blushing. </p><p>“I prefer Aiden, but yes that’s my girl,” Aiden chuckled and held out a gloved hand. </p><p>Lambert shook it quickly and then pulled back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The introductions had been made so he could go back to hiding from Aiden and his life would remain as it was. It was going to be fine. He just needed to not look in the deep blue eyes and he would be fine, if only they weren’t so captivating. </p><p>“So, is there any reason you keep avoiding me, Lambert?” Aiden asked with a smirk, a hand gripping his shoulder and Lambert, for some unknown reason wasn’t shrugging him off.  He growled and turned back to face the counter, his arm almost burning where Aiden was touching it. “Growling isn’t an answer, what are you, a wolf?”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Aiden laughed and moved so they were standing side by side. “That’s no way to speak to a customer, wolf. Are you blushing?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes you are, Lambert…. do you find me attractive?” Aiden practically purred in his ear. </p><p>He growled again. “Purring? What are you, a cat?”</p><p>“Touché. What’s your order, wolf?” Aiden winked and gripped Lambert’s forearm. </p><p>“Hmm. Was gonna go for the apple cake, maybe a coffee if they do them,” Lambert grumbled, staring straight ahead and ignoring the way his heart was racing, the fucker. </p><p>“Holy shit!”</p><p>“What?” He scowled and turned to face Aiden who was staring wide-eyed at the man behind the counter. </p><p>“That’s Dandelion,” Aiden hissed in his ear. “He’s been MIA for months.”</p><p>Lambert looked closer at the man, he had scruffy chestnut brown hair and the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. He was smiling and dazzling the customer in front of them, and he was almost certainly Geralt’s boyfriend. “Nah that’s Jaskier.”</p><p>“No no no. That’s definitely Dandelion. He’s cut his hair and is now apparently wearing a cute little apron but that is definitely him. I saw him in concert a few years back, even got his autograph. He has the voice of an angel, and the arse to match.” Aiden was now also blushing and Lambert felt a dull ache in his chest. He was going to try and introduce himself to Geralt’s boyfriend but now he really really wanted to drag Aiden from the fucking bakery and far far away from this Dandelion fellow. </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Aiden laughed. “Oh sweetheart, are you jealous?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on, let me pay and I’ll walk with you to the shop.” </p><p>Lambert flushed and nodded. Aiden was apparently as stubborn as he was beautiful… and god was he beautiful. “Alright, but your bike is still broken.”</p><p>Aiden giggled as they approached the counter together. “Oh my darling, did you really think I came in so often to check on my bike? You’ll call me when it’s ready.” Aiden kissed his cheeked and then turned his winning smile onto Jaskier. </p><p>“Two slices of the apple cake and two coffees, black.”</p><p>Lambert couldn’t focus on the rest of the conversation. He barely registered Aiden asking about Dandelion and Jaskier’s little panicked shush, Lambert’s head was spinning and his face felt like it was on fire, burning where Aiden’s lips had brushed his cheek. </p><p>Aiden snapped him out of his haze by passing him a paper coffee cup. “Come along, wolf. You’ll be late for work.”</p><p>“Yeah well, that’s your fault, kitten,” Lambert grumbled and bumped their shoulders together. “Hey umm…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You want to get dinner tonight?”</p><p>“Only if you keep calling me ‘kitten’” Aiden winked and sauntered from the shop, leaving Lambert with an excellent view of his arse. </p><p>He stared for a little too long and Aiden glanced over his shoulder. “You coming?”</p><p>“Fuck, right… yeah.”</p>
<hr/><p>Lambert was somehow lounging on a sofa that wasn’t his own on Christmas Eve. They had both ended up at Aiden’s after the party the night before. It hadn’t been quite as terrible as Lambert had expected. It had actually been sort of nice to have the growing family altogether. Aiden hadn’t fawned over Jaskier the entire time, even if he’d been a little too excited when the former musician started to play.</p><p>Not that Lambert was jealous. Of course he wasn’t. He didn’t need to be.  He’d been on a couple of dates with Aiden and was completely smitten, not that he would ever admit it aloud. He’d stopped hiding when Aiden came in to check on his bike, which was now finally back with its owner. Lambert had had the pleasure of watching Aiden turn up in his biker leather which seemed far too tight around the curve of his butt, but fuck Lambert was not complaining. More than once Lambert had caught Renfri smirking at him as she worked on one of the other cars whilst Lambert kissed his new boyfriend goodbye. </p><p>And of course Renfri had told Yen and Triss so now the whole fucking town knew that Lambert was dating the hot new photographer. Aiden took the fame of being a new person in a small town in his stride but Lambert fucking hated the whispers and not so subtle glances. It would die down but not soon enough for Lambert. He just wanted to snog his boyfriend and keep doing his work. He was good at fixing shit, even if his methods weren’t always conventional and drove Shrike mad. </p><p>“You look absolutely divine, wolf,” Aiden cooed from behind the camera. </p><p>Lambert blushed, resisting the urge to pull the thick heavy furs up to cover his torso. He had a few nasty scars on his chest from his early days of being a mechanic. He’d gotten into an argument with one of bits of machinery and he’d had to get stitches. The scars had never quite faded but Aiden seemed determined to worship them until Lambert finally believed he could be beautiful. </p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>“Not happening, love,” Aiden laughed, and he heard the snap of the camera. “You could try looking a little less murderous? It’s Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Bah humbug.”</p><p>Aiden gasped. “You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Aiden sighed and put down his camera, pulling a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket. “What about a little Christmas tradition? I stole it from Ciri.”</p><p>Lambert rolled his eyes but reached out for Aiden’s hand, placing a kiss on his wrist. “You know you don’t need mistletoe to kiss me right?”</p><p>“Oh I know, but it’s more fun this way,” Aiden winked and held up the mistletoe between them as he knelt by the edge of the sofa. Lambert huffed but still smiled as they pressed their lips together. “See?” Aiden mumbled against his lips and bumped their foreheads together. </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“You’re almost as bad as Geralt. At least Jaskier knows how to talk.” Aiden cupped his cheek. </p><p>“My brother got the polite genes,” he grumbled. “I got stuck with hot and grumpy.”</p><p>“Just my type,” Aiden sighed as they kissed once more. “I love you, now don’t look at me like that. I know it’s too soon. I don’t expect you to say it back, darling.”</p><p>Lambert’s cheeks were burning up and his tongue felt heavy. He loved Aiden too. He knew he did. He had laughed more in the last week or so than he had in years. Aiden always kept him on his toes, dragging him out of his comfort zone just enough to allow him to learn to live again. He encouraged Lambert’s impulsive side that had fallen flat in the last few years, and he felt… happy?</p><p>He’d almost forgotten what that had felt like. </p><p>The way his heart raced in his chest at the mere thought of Aiden was a dead give away that he loved him too, but the words were stuck in his throat. He groaned and buried his face in Aiden’s neck. “Same.”</p><p>Aiden’s hands stroked through his hair. “I know, love.” </p><p>“Fuck off,” he grumbled. </p><p>“Merry Christmas to you too, my darling.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>